How to Role Play
This is a guide on how role playing works here. Player Card This is pretty much the layout for the player card, this is the basic version and higher grade ones will be available later. XP Points XP points are short for experience points, and you earn them regularly. These points are what levels your character up and makes them stronger. One of the most popular ways of earning these points are by training, and you train by putting your characters name in any training slot on this wiki (Except living or Other World slots, depending if you're dead or alive). You can also earn XP points for various other things. Each item you purchase at the shop gives you XP points, when you fight, the amount of HP (health) you take away from your opponent is XP for you, and having an operation at the hospital gives you XP points. Whenever you reach a certain amount of XP points, you will level up, there are certain bonuses you will attain. *Levels 1-5: +2 Speed and Damage, +5,000 Health, and Reiryoku x2 1,000 munny *Levels 6-25: +4 Speed and Damage, +10,000 Health, Power Level X3, and 2,000 munny *Levels 26-50: +10 Speed and Damage, +20,000 Health, Power Level X4, and 5,000 munny Role Playing Role playing itself is different, to shortly describe it, you are basically narrating your character, your character's lives mix with the others, and it creates a nice RP world. Now, when role playing, you do not want to act as though you are telling a story or writing a fiction, but as you are describing your character and the events that happen when mixing with the other characters. So that is how role-playing is done on this site. Unlike other role-playing wiki's that RP on chat, we do it on pages, so that everyone gets a bit of the RP action, instead of a quick 1 time thing on chat. Sure it might go a bit slow, but we make it open to all. Urahara Shop and Hospital The shop and hospital are very important, they can help you recover, learn new techniques, and give you strength and speed boosts, but we don't call it a shop for nothing, you have to pay up. For every different item it is assigned it's own price, due to the fact that some items help out more than others. And did we mention you get 500 XP points for each item you buy? At the hospital, you are able to request a operation table to have some parts installed if you are a perpetual android, or if you need some professional recovery. You also get 500 XP points for every visit. When you visit the hospital, you are guaranteed medical attention Fighting Battling other characters is the core of the site, however this is where it gets tricky. Mathemetism is key here, so if you're not good at multiplication, subtraction, addition, or divison, or you don't have a calculator, then this might be hard for you. So you can see a sample of fighting right there. Now the fighting process is quite tricky to understand. First, you can see the base stats that are used it battle: Race, Level, Health, Strength, Speed, and Power Level. These all serve different purposes. The race, obviously tell the race, so you know what you're up against. The level is just a basic gauge of the characters strength. Health is how many more punches you character can take, if you reach zero, your character dies (If you wish not to die, surrenderring is always an option). Strength is how hard you hit, and Speed is the base of odds for calculating if you hit. And power level is the amount of ki related attacks you can launch off, and world's strongest calculation. Here is how you see if you hit. First, compare your speed to your opponents, yours is 9 and his is 3. Now it order to do this, you will have to find and download a random object placement device. Once you've downloaded that, put your name in 9 times, and his in 3 times, and shuffle it up. If your name is in the first slot, the attack hits, but if your opponents name end up there, they dodge. Now, eventually, the speed of you and your opponent will get so high, you'll be typing in 100 names of yourself. Well in the previous case, you had 9 speed, and your opponent had 3. You can reduce 9/3 to 3/1, and only put it 3 of your name, and one of your opponents name, instead of 9 and 3. If you hit, this is when you calculate damage, each different attack has a different damage value, to listen closely * Punch/Kick: Multiply your strength by 2, and subtract the total for each punch you landed. * Low Level Kido: Act as if a punch, but multiply damage by X1.5. * Mid Level Kido: Multiply your strength by 100, and divide the total by 4. * High Level Kido: Multiply your strength by 100, and divide the total by 2. * Signature Attacks: Multiply your strength by 100. * Ultimate Attacks: Multiply your strength by 100, and multiply it by 2. Reiryoku is the amount of Kido based attacks you can dish out to your opponent in a fight. If you run out of power, you cannot use any more Kido attacks in the duration of that round. Below are the reiryoku consumptions for all the attacks * Low Level Kido Attacks (Basic Kido): 1,000 RY * Mid Level Kido Attacks (Attacks that require 100 hours of training or less): 10,000 RY * High Level Kido Attacks (Attacks that require more than 100 hours of training): 100,000 RY * Signature Attacks: 1,000,000 RY * Ultimate Attacks: 10,000,000 RY